-Syal Merah Tua-
by Volvariella Aoi
Summary: "Hei, Mikasa. Jaga terus ya syal ini...Jangan sampai lepas, ok?" –Eren "Kenapa kamu pergi secepat ini, Eren..." –Mikasa. Author gak jago bikin summary.


**-Syal Merah Tua-**

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**Pairing : Eren Jaeger x Mikasa Ackerman**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : "****Hei, Mikasa. Jaga terus ya syal ini...Jangan sampai lepas, ok?****" –Eren | "****Kenapa kamu pergi secepat ini, Eren...****" –Mikasa. | Author gak jago bikin summary.**

**Disclimer : SnK © Isayama Hajime-san, This Story © Me**

**Warning : abal, jelek, cacad, OOT, OOC, Typos (semoga gx ada), dan masih banyak lagi sampai saya tak bisa menyebutkan.**

**A/N : sebenernya sih, ini cerita masa lalunya Mikasa waktu kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan diangkat oleh om(?) Jaeger.**** Dengan perubahan, karena lupa sedikit jalan ceritanya, ehehe...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tahun 840**

Dipagi hari yang cerah bagi keluarga Ackerman. Tuan dan Nyonya Ackerman sedang bersantai bersama anak mereka, Mikasa Ackerman. Gadis ini berumur 10 tahun. Kehidupan keluarga kecil ini sangat damai.

Sang Ayah bekerja menjual sayur-sayuran yang beliau tanam sendiri. Sedangkan, sang ibu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik hati.

Mereka hidup sederhana, karena penghasilan ayah Mikasa tidaklah banyak.

Keluarga ini berteman baik dengan keluarga dr. Jaeger. Grisha Jaeger adalah seorang dokter si Shiganshina. Sedangkan, istrinya—Carla Jaeger, juga seorang ibu rumah tanggam. Mereka juga memiliki seorang putra bernama Eren Jaeger. Eren seumuran dengan Mikasa.

"Oh, iya, ibu! Bagaimana sih cara membuat anak?" Mikasa bertanya kepada ibunya.

"A-ah, itu...coba kau tanyakan pada ayahmu!"

"Apa?" Ayah Mikasa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ayah! Ayah! Bagaimana cara membuat anak?"

"I-itu...ah! dokter Jaeger kan akan datang, jadi kau tanyakan saja padanya!"

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Ah! Itu pasti mereka." Ayah Mikasa berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Grisha ke—"

**SRET!**

Tiba-tiba, tubuh beliau ambruk. Ibu Mikasa langsung mengambil gunting. Namun, salah satu penjahat itu mengacungkan kapak yang penjahat itu bawa.

"Jika kau berani melawan, kepalamu akan terpisah dari badanmu."

Ibu Mikasa terdiam. Lalu, dia melawan penjahat itu dengan berusaha menusukkan guntingnya ke penjahat itu.

"Lari, Mikasa! Selamatkan dirimu!"

Namun, Mikasa tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Tiba-tiba, penjahat itu mengayunkan senjatanya dan membacok leher ibu Mikasa.

Mikasa terdiam. Penjahat-penjahat itu mendekati dia dan menyekapnya dengan obat bius. Dia 'pun pingsan dan penjahat itu membawanya kabur.

* * *

**TOK! TOK! TOK! Cklek!**

"Tuan Ackerman—!"

Grisha Jaeger dan Eren sangat terkejut saat melihat ayah dan ibu Mikasa sudah bersimbah darah. Grisha langsung menghampiri ayah Mikasa dan memegang urat nadinya.

"Dia sudah meninggal..." Grisha bergumam dan menghampiri anaknya.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana, Eren. Ayah akan memanggil Polisi Militer. Tunggu disini." Grisha 'pun pergi meninggalkan anaknya. Tanpa beliau sadari, Eren diam-diam pergi dari situ sambil membawa sebuah pisau.

**-Syal Merah Tua-**

**BRUK!**

"A-akh..." Tubuh Mikasa dijatuhkan ke atas lantai. Penculik Mikasa lalu berbincang-bincang.

"Kau ini bodoh! Ibunya yang berharga mahal! Kenapa malah kau bunuh?!" Pemimpin penjahat itu membentak anak buahnya.

"Ibu gadis ini melawan, jadi aku bunuh saja."

Ketua penjahat itu memukul anak buahnya.

"Tapi, gadis ini mirip dengan ibunya. Meskipun dia masih kecil, mungkin dia laku dijual ke om-om mesum di pasar."

**KRIET...**

Muncul kepala Eren disana. Anak buah penjahat itu langsung menuju kesana dan membentaknya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?!"

"I-itu...a-aku tersesat dihutan... L-la-lalu, a-aku melihat pondok d-disini..." Tubuh Eren bergetar ketakutan.

"Oh, begitu... Anak kecil, gak boleh main sendirian di hutan... Di hutan itu banyak serigala jahat..." Anak buah penjahat itu mengelus puncak kepala Eren.

"B-baik..."

"Nah, sekarang kamu aman. Sekarang sudah ada paman disini..."

Eren mengangkat benda yang ia bawa dan mengoreskannya ke leher anak buah penjahat itu.

"Terima kasih, paman...atas perhatiannya!" Wajah Eren langsung menjadi tegang dan agak menyeramkan.

Ternyata ketua penjahat itu menyadari bahwa Eren membunuh anak buahnya. Tiba-tiba, Eren membawa pisau lain yang diikatkan di gagang sapu ijuk.

"MATI KAU!" Eren menikamkan pisau itu ke leher ketua penjahat itu.

"KAU TAK PANTAS HIDUP, BINATANG! KAU TAK LEBIH DARI HEWAN! MATI SAJA KAU! KAU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP!" Eren menusuk penjahat itu berkali-kali.

Eren 'pun menyadari Mikasa yang berlinang air mata. Dia lalu mendekati Mikasa dan melepas ikatannya.

"Aku Eren Jaeger, kau pasti sudah mengenalku dari ayahmu..." Gadis itu hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, penjahat yang lain datang dan menyadari bahwa teman-temannya sudah tewas terbunuh.

"K-KAU—"

Penjahat itu menendang pisau yang akan Eren ambil. Penjahat itu menerjang Eren dan mencekiknya sambil mengangkatnya di udara.

"L-Lawan!"

Mikasa sedikit bingung sekaligus ketakutan.

"J-Jika...K-ki-ta l-lawan...k-kita m-menang... J-j-jika t-ti-dak, k-kita...k-ka-lah!" Eren berteriak disisa nafasnya yang mau habis.

"M-Me-nang!"

Mikasa mengambil pisau itu dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia mengacungkan pisau itu.

"M-Menang!" Eren berteriak lantang.

Mikasa merasakan tubuhnya tersengat sebuah listrik. Tangannya lalu bergerak dan mengepal erat pisau itu. Tiba-tiba, Mikasa memiliki semangat yang sangat kuat.

_'Ayah...Ibu...'_

Mata Mikasa langsung setajam elang. Dia langsung menusukkan pisau itu ke penjahatnya sampai menembus ke jantungnya. Penjahat itu langsung tewas ditempat. Mikasa menarik tangan penjahat itu menjauh dan langsung membopoh Eren.

"E-Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita keluar."

Eren menggenggam tangan Mikasa dan membuat wajah gadis itu sedikit merona. Saat mereka berjalan keluar, mereka melihat beberapa pasukan Polisi Militer masuk ke pondok.

"Sudah meninggal mereka semua." Eren dan Mikasa masih bisa mendengar suara anggota Polisi Militer itu.

"Eren!" Grisha datang dan langsung memegang kedua pundak Eren.

"Ayah." Eren hanya memberikan jawaban singkat.

"Kamu kenapa disini?! Kan ayah sudah bilang, kamu tunggu saja disana!" Grisha memarahi anaknya.

"Kalau menunggu pasukan Polisi Militer, Mikasa tidak akan selamat!"

"Eren—"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan dia segera, ayah...itu saja..." ucap Eren. Mikasa termangu. Mikasa memang berdiri lumayan jauh dari pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

"D-dingin..." Mikasa memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Dia fikir, dengan cara itu, tubuhnya menghangat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah syal tebal berwarna merah mengalungi lehernya.

"Pakai ini, hangat 'kan?" Eren berkata sambil mengalungkan syalnya.

"I-iya...ini...hangat..."

"Ah, Mikasa, kamu sekarang pulang sama paman. Kita pulang ke rumah ya sekarang..." Grisha menggandeng tangan Eren dan mengulurkan tangan satu lagi ke Mikasa.

"I-iya...kita pulang...kerumah..." Mikasa meneteskan air matanya dan menerima uluran tangannya.

* * *

**Tahun 845**

Eren dan Mikasa berjalan pulang dari padang Clematis sambil membawa kayu bakar yang sudah diikat rapi.

"Eren, aku pikir kau seharusnya tidak bergabung dengan Recon Corps."

"Apa? Apa kau pikir mereka juga bodoh?"

"Aku tidak bilang mereka bodoh atau apapun."

Tiba-tiba, lonceng gerbang 'pun berbunyi.

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

"Recon Corps sudah kembali! Gerbang utama t'lah dibuka! Ayo, Mikasa! Kita lihat para pahlawan kembali!"

Eren langsung menarik tangan Mikasa menuju ke dekat gerbang. Saat mereka sampai, Eren tidak bisa melihat karena tertutup oleh orang-orang lain.

"Sial, tidak kelihatan."

Eren 'pun menemukan tempat pijakkan yang cukup tinggi. Eren melihat para pasukkan yang kembali. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat salah satu komandan di Recon Corps, Erwin Smith. Komandan Erwin terlihat sangat kaget, dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan sontak membuat Eren kebingungan.

Bola matanya mengecil saat dia melihat jajaran pasukkan dibelakang Erwin. Banyak pasukkan yang terluka berat. Mereka juga membawa pulang mayat-mayat. Eren sangat kaget melihat kondisi ini. Sangkin parahnya, ada juga pasukkan yang sampai dimasukkan dalam kereta, ada juga yang dibopong oleh temannya.

Eren mendengar pembicaraan orang didepannya.

"Kenapa yang kembali hanya segini?"

"Sebagian besar mereka dimakan. Inilah akibatnya jika keluar dari gerbang."

Lalu, pandangan Eren teralih oleh seorang ibu yang meneriakkan nama anaknya.

"Moses! Moses! Anakku, Moses! Aku tak melihatnya! Di mana dia?!" Ibu itu mendekati seorang pasukkan.

"Dia ibunya Moses... Bawa dia kesini," jawab pasukkan itu.

Seorang pasukkan yang lain mengambilkan sesuatu dan menyerahkannya kepada ibu itu. Ibu itu kaget dan menerimanya. Setelah dia membuka, ternyata isinya adalah tangan sang anak yang tidak dapat terselamatkan.

Ibu itu mulai menangis dan berlutut sambil memeluk tangan anaknya.

"Hanya itu dari dirinya yang bisa kami selamatkan." Eren dan Mikasa yang melihat itu hanya tercengang.

Pasukkan itu ikut berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh ibu itu.

"T-tapi...anakku...banyak berguna, 'kan? Dia mungkin bukanlah pahlawan...tapi setidaknya dia membantu umat manusia, 'kan?!" Ibu itu berteriak.

"Tentu saja! Tidak...selama misi ini, kami...KAMI TIDAK MEMBUAT PERUBAHAN SEDIKIT PUN! Aku gagal! Aku hanya membiarkan prajuritku tewas! Dan kami tak mendapat pelajaran apapun melawan raksasa!" Prajurit itu berteriak keras. Ibu itu terdiam dan akhirnya prajurit-prajurit itu meninggalkan para warga.

"Yah, itu pasti berat." Bapak pertama memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya." Bapak kedua menimpali.

"Jadi semua yang kita lakukan hanya menawarkan makanan gratis kepada mereka lewat pajak yang tinggi?"

Tiba-tiba, kepada bapak yang pertama dipukul oleh kayu. Sontak si Bapak langsung menoleh.

"Apa-apaan kau, bocah!"

Saat, Eren—yang menimpuk bapak itu dengan kayu, mau menimpuknya lagi, Eren keduluan ditarik oleh Mikasa pergi.

"E-eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan, Mikasa?!"

"Hei! Kembali kau kesini!" Bapak itu berteriak kepada mereka.

Setelah mereka agak jauh...

"Mikasa! Baiklah, aku mengerti!" Tiba-tiba, Mikasa melempar tubuh Eren sampai membentur ditembok. Eren langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan kayu yang ia kumpulkan berantakan semua.

"Lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kayunya berantakan semua!" Eren berteriak kesal.

"Eren, apakah kau masih ingin bergabung dengan Recon Corps?" Eren terdiam beberapa saat.

"Bantu aku membereskan ini." Eren mulai memungguti kayu itu dan dibantu Mikasa.

**-Syal Merah Tua-**

"_Tadaima._"

"_Okaerinasai..._" Carla menyahut.

Eren langsung mengeluarkan kayu yang ia bawa.

"Wah, wah~ tumben Eren membawa pulang kayu sebanyak itu." Carla mendekati anaknya dan menepuk kepalanya.

Eren melihat sang Ayah yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Ayah mau kemana?" Eren bertanya.

"Ayah mau kekota sebelah, soalnya ayah dipanggil untuk tugas," jawab Grisha.

"Oohh..." Eren hanya meng-'o'-kan.

"Ayah, kata Eren, dia mau masuk Recon Corps," ucap Mikasa.

"A-apa?! Kau tidak boleh kesana!" Carla langsung menentang keras anaknya.

"M-Mikasa! K-kenapa kau cerita?" Eren merasa dia benar-benar sial hari ini.

"T-Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Eren! Tidak boleh! Bagaimana ini, Grisha?" Carla berucap marah.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita bahas saja setelah aku pulang, ok?" Grisha lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Grisha lalu mencium bibir istrinya secepat kilat saat Mikasa dan Eren masih berdebat, lalu mencium kening kedua anaknya dan segera pergi.

"Pokoknya Eren, ibu tak akan mengizinkanmu." Keputusan Carla sudah bulat.

"Terserah ibu saja lah!" Eren 'pun melangkah pergi.

"Eren- Mikasa...kau pasti bisa 'kan menenangkan Eren?"

"Tentu saja, ibu." Mikasa 'pun menyusul Eren.

Tanpa Eren ketahui, inilah kejadian yang akan membuatnya menyesal.

* * *

**Tahun 850**

Mikasa sekarang berbaring di kamarnya. Dia kembali mengenang memori masa lalunya. Mikasa tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Dia akan ada misi penting pagi ini. Mikasa merasakan sesuatu yang akan buruk terjadi.

**Pagi 'pun datang...**

"Hoaaam..."

Mikasa menguap lumayan lebar. Dia melihat teman-teman sekamarnya yang masih terlelap. Ada Christa, Sasha, dan Ymir. Mikasa membangunkan mereka dan segera bersiap-siap.

"Kita ada misi apa sih?" tanya Sasha.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Giliran Mikasa yang bertanya.

"Sasha tidak menyimaknya." Ymir menjawab datar.

"Ehem! Para prajuritku yang saya kasihi."

Suara Komandan Erwin Smith membuat semua orang yang berkumpul disitu terdiam. Semua pasukkan yang ada langsung mengepalkan tangan kanan didada bagian kiri dan tangan kirinya diletakkan dibelakang punggung.

"Hari ini, kita akan melakukan ekspedisi untuk menuju ke rumah Eren Jaeger. Ekspedisi kali ini untuk membongkar rahasia Titan di ruang bawah tanah. Kita akan memutar jalan karena _Wall Rose _sudah ditutup dengan batu."

"Sekarang, akan dibagi menjadi beberapa tim."

Komandan Erwin 'pun mulai membagi timnya. Ternyata, Mikasa tidak se-tim dengan Eren. Eren se-tim dengan Corporal Rivaille dan Mikasa se-tim dengan Armin Arlert.

"SUSUME!"

Erwin berteriak lantang dan langsung memacu kudanya. Para pasukkan yang lainnya langsung ikut Erwin. Setelah diberi komando, mereka langsung memecah tim dan melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Tim Mikasa sempat dihadang oleh beberapa Titan. Tapi ada satu dari tim Mikasa yang meninggal akibat lalai. Banyak tim yang menembakkan gas berwarna merah. Tanpa dia tahu, hanpir seluruh pasukan di tim yang lain sudah tewas. Dia lalu menebas Titan-Titan itu sebisanya. Mikasa lalu kembali keatas kudanya. Dia kembali gas merah.

"Sekarang, cepat kita semua menuju ke arah sana!" Mikasa memberikan perintah. Pasukkannya 'pun langsung menuju ke arah gas itu.

Setelah sampai, Mikasa bisa melihat teman-temannya yang sedang kesusahan. Dia langsung mengikat kudanya dan membantu mereka. Mikasa mencari Rivaille yang pasti bersama Eren.

"_Sir_ Rivaille!" Mikasa memanggil Rivaille. Yang merasa terpanggil 'pun langsung menengok.

"Apa, bocah?" Dengan tenang Rivaille menjawab sambil membunuh titan-titan bengis itu.

"Dimana Eren?!" Mikasa menyadari ada titan yang mau menyerang Rivaille dan langsung membunuh titan itu.

"Dia ada disana." Rivaille menunjuk Eren yang terbaring dibawah pohon dan diawasi oleh Hanji Zoe.

"!" Mikasa langsung menghampiri Eren.

"Ah! Mikasa!" Hanji memanggilnya sambil berusaha menyembuhkan luka Eren yang cukup parah.

"Eren kenapa, _Mayor_?" Mikasa panik.

"T-tadi dia terkena tangan titan dan terhempas kepohon. Dia mengalami pendarahan yang lumayan…" Hanji menjelaskan.

"E-Eren…"

"U-ukh…M-Mi-ka…sa…" Eren berkata sambil susah payah menahan sakit.

"Eren! Jangan…paksakan dirimu!"

"_Mayor _Hanji, kita langsung bawa Eren pulang saja!" Mikasa melihat Eren yang menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"_M-mayor... _H-Han...ji... t-tolong tingg...galkan k-kami... ber...du...a..." Eren meminta dengan sangat.

"Baiklah, Eren..." Hanji langsung melancarkan Manuver 3Dnya dan membantu yang lain.

"H-hei...M-Mi...kasa..."

"I-iya, Eren?" Mikasa menggenggam tangan Eren.

Tangan Eren terulur dan membentarkan syal merah Mikasa.

"Hei, Mikasa...jaga te-rus ya syal ini... Jangan sampai l-lepas..." Eren berusaha berbicara selancar mungkin.

"T-Tentu saja!" Mikasa masih menggenggam tangan Eren. Eren 'pun tersenyum.

"A-aku...me-mengan...tuk..." Eren mulai memejamkan matanya.

"E-Eren?!" Mikasa kaget.

"U-ukh..." Eren kembali memuntahkan darah.

"K-kumohon bertahanlah! Jangan kau coba-coba tutup matamu!" Mikasa berusaha menyadarkan Eren. Eren menggenggam tangan Mikasa sebisanya.

"A...ku...s-sa...yang...Mi...ka...sa..." Pegangan tangan Eren mengendur dan ia membuang seluruh nafasnya yang bisa ia hembuskan. Dia 'pun tertidur...untuk selamanya.

"Eren? Eren?! EREN! Bangun!"

Mikasa lantas mengguncangkan tubuh Eren. Tetap saja, Eren tidak akan bangun lagi. Mata Mikasa berkaca-kaca sekaligus berkilat marah.

"Kalian...titan busuk...yang mengambil satu-satunya...KELUARGAKU!"

Mikasa langsung melancarkan Manuver 3Dnya dan menebas 15 titan dalam waktu 3 jam saja. Mikasa bersandar di pohon karena kelelahan. Mayat Eren sudah dibopong ke atas kereta.

"Kenapa kamu pergi secepat ini, Eren...?"

Tiba-tiba, Mikasa yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, dikejutkan dengan dirinya yang merasa ringan. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Rivaille yang sedang menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"H-hei! T-turunkan aku!" Wajah Mikasa 'pun mulai terdapat semburat merah.

"Kau itu kelelahan, bocah. Jadi diam saja." Rivaille menjawab dengan datar.

* * *

Mikasa sekarang berdiri didepan makam Eren dibawah pohon diatas bukit kecil. Dia membawa beberapa tangkai bunga Clematis yang sudah dikat dengan ranting. Dia berdoa dan meletakkan bunga itu di atas makam Eren.

"Hei, Eren..."

"Aku menyayangimu... Aku tahu, aku memang sangat terpukul dengan kepergianmu yang mendadak ini... Tapi, aku bahagia... Apakah kau juga bahagia disana?"

"Aku sekarang berhubungan dengan _sir _Rivaille... Apa kamu marah? Kuharap tidak."

"Apakah kamu bertemu dengan Petra-_san_, Auruo-_san_, Gunther-_san_, dan Erd-_san_? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Mikasa tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ackerman!" Suara seseorang yang tak asing memanggilnya.

"Ah, Rivaille memanggilku...aku pergi dulu ya!" Mikasa melangkah pergi. Tanpa ia sadari, bayangan Eren sedang berdiri di samping batu nisannya.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**A/N : yosh! Finished! Mind to Review?**


End file.
